cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
P.A.N. Land Operations Command
Pacific Assistance Network Land Operations Command The land elements of the '''P.A.N.A.F.' bear the brunt of all defensive action taken by the network. All P.A.N. members mantain a standing land army and these elements combine in times of combat to form the P.A.N. Land Command. The existence of the Land Command is to make the greatest possible use of the avaliable resources in warfare through co-ordination.'' P.A.N. Land Operations Command General Overview: The Pacific Assistance Network Land Operations Command ( P.A.N.L.O.C.) is the P.A.N.A.F. Operations Command responsible for the co-ordination, planning and execution of all land-based operations involving P.A.N. forces. It is the largest branch out of all the Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces and thus functions as the Pacific Assistance Network's primary operational force. In terms of actual military strength, P.A.N.L.O.C. currently comprises of approximately 800 active duty military personnel, deployed at the various military bases throughout the Pacific Assistance Network, along with 700 reserve military personnel. All P.A.N.L.O.C. military personnel are contributed by the various Pacific Assistance Network member nations as part of their military obligations to the network. Similarly, the financial cost of maintaing P.A.N.L.O.C. is distributed equally across all Pacific Assistance Network member nations. Because of the multi-national nature of the Pacific Assistance Network Armed Forces, decisions concerning the deployment of P.A.N.L.O.C. forces and technically the management of P.A.N.L.O.C. are decided by the General Assembly. However the day to day running of affairs is generally overseen by the Pacific Assistance Network General Operations Command. Currently, P.A.N.L.O.C. is made up of three components: an active military standing force ( personnel currently deployed at the various PAN military bases ), a military reserve force ( personnel under the command of P.A.N.L.O.C. but part of units temporarily 'rotated off' active duty ) and the P.A.N. national defense units ( personnel who fall under the command of individual PAN member nation governments rather than P.A.N.L.O.C. itself, but are nonetheless generally deployed as part of the main body of P.A.N.L.O.C. forces. ) P.A.N. Infantry ' The Pacific Assistance Network infantry detachments serve as P.A.N.L.O.C.'s primary means of defense and thus constitute the bulk of P.A.N.L.O.C. forces. Whilst all P.A.N. military personnel receive basic fire arms and field operations instruction, soldiers serving as part of the P.A.N. infantry undergo a far more extensive and rigorous training aimed at maximising their combat capabilities on the battlefield. With regards to the latter, P.A.N. infantry detachments are often trained to integrate support from other arms ( such as artillery and aircraft )into their battlefield operations as part of general infantry tactics. ''Currently, P.A.N.L.O.C. maintains a total number of: '''800 active duty soldiers deployed at 6''' military bases '''P.A.N. Armour The Pacific Assistance Network armoured detachments serve as P.A.N.L.O.C.'s mechanised military arm. They serve to augment the network's military capabilities, both in terms of defensive and offensive roles, allowing P.A.N.L.O.C. to respond to threats with greater efficiency and effectiveness. At the present, P.A.N.L.O.C. maintains six standing mechanised units, all of which are incorporated into the bulk of P.A.N.L.O.C. forces as part of each member's P.A.N.A.F. military obligations as outlined in the Pacific Assistance Network Charter. Currently, P.A.N.L.O.C. maintains a total number of: 73 standing tanks deployed at 6 military bases category:Pacific Assistance Network